Going Out With The Smart Guy
by SadisticHumorX
Summary: ONESHOT OC x Shikamaru The girls were out, finding the best dress, while the guys were looking for the perfect girl to take. Shikamaru had eyes set for One girl, her name was Madi Sarutobi... REQUESTED


**Going Out With The Smart Guy**

**||For PokemonPrincess||**

**||Shikamaru One-Shot||**

**NOT A LEMON, I decided not to do a lemon for this one-shot, so I hope you don't mind that this ain't a lemon PokemonPrincess, since you gave me the option to do either a lemon or a normal one, It was a cute idea I had, and I wanted to do it, so enjoy!**

_Tomorrow was The Cherry Blossom Festival _**(…BITE ME I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT ELSE TO CALL IT!) **_The girls were out, finding the best dress, while the guys were looking for the perfect girl to take. Shikamaru had eyes set for One girl, her name was Madi Sarutobi, she was the only girl to make his heart leapt everytime she smiled or laughed. Her voice and laughter sounded like Angels singing. Shikamaru laughed at that thought. She was much more than an angel it self, he thought. He loved her, and she loved him, but they didn't know that._

_Tomorrow was the best chance Shikamaru could get to tell Madi his feelings, because it has been 4 years since they first met, and when he first laid eyes on her, It was like love at first sight, not that he showed it, and if he didn't ask now, when would he?_

Shikamaru paced around the room of his house, to ask her, or not to ask her, will she say yes, will she say no? Questioned Shikamaru in his head.

"You know Shikamaru, you really should just go ask Madi out" Ino sighed, annoyed that her team mate kept walking back and forth.

"What! Why would I ask her out!" Shikamaru said a bit too loudly, trying to cover his feelings, and blush.

Ino sighed. "I'm a girl, and I know when someone is in love, just because I can be a bitch sometimes **(pfft… More like More than sometimes… anyway ON WITH THE STORY)** Doesn't mean I can't see the obvious"

"Yeah, Whatever Ms. Love-Expert"

"Don't deny your love Shikamaru…" Ino said calmly before bursting on, grabbing him by the collar.

"MAKE ME PROUD AND BE A MAN, OR I'LL BEAT YOU UP FOR BEING A COWARD AND MISSING YOUR CHANCE"

"Fine," Shikamaru whined. "Bothersome Woman…" He continued to mutter.

He had a cool look on him, and shoved his hands in his pockets before leaving his apartment, he didn't know why he gave Ino a key to his place, just so she can boss him around, and bum around his place. **(… no… They are just friends… don't think dirty people, they aint doing anything with each other, she just likes to hang around his place, because she has nothing else to do)**

Shikamaru walked to the Hokage Office first, to see if Madi was there, or doing any missions.

"Hey, Tsunade-Sama, Do you know where Madi is?"

"Why?" She asked, looking away from her papers.

"I need to ask her something" You replied.

"SO YOU GOING TO FINALLY ASK MADI OUT RIGHT!!!" Sakrua smiled cheerfully, walking in with a whole stack of paperwork in her hand.

Shikamaru looked away. "No"

"SUREEEE" She smirked sarcastically.

"Whatever, so is she here Tsunade-Sama?"

"She is, in her office, Good luck Shikamaru" Tsunade even grinned. Shikamaru groaned.

"SEE ITS SOOO OBVIOUS! Now don't keep her waiting Shikamaru!" Sakura said pushing him away.

He was going to run back in, and scream how everyone knew, but the door was locked instantly, so he would go back in.

He didn't bother trying, guessing its better to get this over and done with.

Slowly walking towards Madi's office which was at the end of the hall, he kept thinking of every possible situation he could get into… then his mind went a little too 'creative' and so he stopping thinking, especially when he opened to door, to see Madi smiling, as she viewed the Leaf Village.

She turned around and smiled at Shikamaru. "How are you Shikamaru!" She grinned, going up to hug him in a friendly way.

"H-hey Madi" He hesitantly returned the hug.

"So what are you here for?" She asked still smiling.

"Well… I was wondering… um…" Shikamaru scratched the back of his head, thinking of the right words. "Well, Would you like to come to the Cherry Blossom Festival with me!" He blurted out.

"I'd love too" Her smile was brighter, and she felt so happy. A Warm feeling washed over her, Madi hadn't been so happy in all her life, the guy she had liked and even loved, for so many years had finally asked her out.

"I'll pick you up at 9am?" Shikamaru asked shyly.

"Perfect, I can't wait!" Madi really couldn't wait.

_**The Next Day…**_

Madi smiled at herself, looking at the mirror. She was dressed in a cute baby pink sun dress, and her hair was looking silky and shiny, in the sun's glare when she walked out of her apartment.

I was met by Shikamaru, leaning against a tree.

"You look gorgeous Madi" Shikamaru complimented, which made Madi flush all shades of Red and pink on her cheeks.

"You look very cute when you blush too" He whispered in her ear.

"Your lying, I'm not that pretty" Madi said denying it all.

"Pretty is an Understatement, you're like an angel in ninja form" He chuckled.

"Well Lets go then Shikamaru!" Madi cheerfully said, grinning ever so happily.

They first played some games, and other activities at the festival, but the main event was the fireworks.

"I have the best spot to watch it" Shikamaru announced.

"Really! Lead the Way" Madi said excitedly. She loved fireworks, and watching it with Shikamaru was a big plus.

"Remember were we first met Madi, Underneath the cherry blossom tree" Shikamaru started.

"Yes, where I literally bumped into you, because I was chasing my ribbon that my father gave me, and you caught it for me, and gave it back"

"Yes, and you know how its on top of a hill,"

"Yes"

"It will be the best place to watch the fireworks!" Shikamaru grinned, holding Madi's hand. Madi blushed at his actions, but didn't say anything. She liked this feeling she had when she was close to him; it was relaxing and made her feel butterflies.

When they got up on the hill, they laid down, side by side, fingers entwined with each other, looking up at the peachish(Pink, orange, purple etc… colours), bluish sky.

"Madi…"

"Yes…" She replied softly.

"I really like you, and I hope you like me back just as much, and I was wondering, If you would like to be my girlfriend!" Shikamaru said really fast, but Madi understood what he said. She felt like she was going to explode, she was so happy, just as the fireworks started to appear in the sky, Madi did something unexpected to Shikamaru. She kissed him, slightly rolling on top of him. Shikamaru's arms snaked around to her back, and Madi supported herself, by pinning her arms on either side of Shikamaru. As they were still in a lip lock, Shikamaru mumbled "I love you Madi"


End file.
